Mr Cabbs
by TheW0lfPr0tect0r
Summary: The gang is back in this all new action packed story. He's back! And he wants you! Can Brendan save the world from a man with a crazed dream? Or will he fail? Read to find out! This is a new story, so read it! I never did this one. Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Cabbs

Chapter 1 The man himself

Its around Halloween time, but wolves dont know it yet, becuase they're animals, duh!

Yes, its me again, the narrator, and welcome to the Halloween Special. Since Halloween is right around the corner, a few days to be exact, for some people, I think, I thought, 'Why not make a special for Halloween?' And the idea grew from thw point on.

But, we're getting off track. Since its Halloween time, Brendan is getting ready. His costume is one of his older suits, which he found randomly on the floor. Its a black and white suit, with a brown tie, and a cane. No, not a candy cane, just a cane, but he cant carry it around for reasons that are obvious. Hello, hes an animal. And, hes still getting used to the fact that he is an animal, so that's fun.

As he puts on his costume, Kate comes walking in, so get ready to be spooked, becuase Mr. Cabbs is here!

Brendan P.O.V.

I was getting ready for Halloween, since it is a few days away. I was putting up things like glow sticks and pumpkins, which randomly grow here. Who knew they did? I mean, we're in the middle of a fucking forest for damns sake.

Sorry, getting off track. So, as I was saying, I was putting on my costume, which is an older outfit of mine, and dying my fur to look a brownish black color. As a matter of fact, this suit looks like it never aged a day, not since I... forget it. Basically what I am saying is that it looks the same way I lost it all of those years ago. Weird, huh?

But, as I was putting on the suit, Kate came walking in. She looked at me, like I was crazy. I know this because I saw her through the mirror, which I found on the ground. Ha, I rhymed.

"Heya, Brendan, what are you doing to your fur?" she asks me.

"Im dying it for Halloween. Im dressing up." I answer, still trying to reach my back. "Damnit, I cant get that one area." I say out loud.

"Maybe I can help..." Kate tells me, while she's walking up. I hand her the dye, and let her do her thing. She got it the area, but not before rubbing my back. Up and down my back.

"Uh, Kate, the dye isnt coming out of my fur, is it?" I ask her. She just nods her head 'No' before getting entranced in what she was doing. I have to say that it felt pretty good, from what she was doing. Then, she took it a step further. Straight from my back to my tail, which made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay, thanks Kate." I say, nervous. Why, I have no idea, but I dont want her down that far, sooo... maybe that's why Im so nervous. Yeah, that's it.

"Oh, come on Brendan, dont you want a famous 'Katerub'?" she asks me, getting closer and closer.

"Uh, no thank you, I'll just get ready for Halloween." I answer. I turn around, and decide to test her. Since wolves dont know how mirrors work, I'll be able to watch her through it, while I swish my tail in front of her face. Her eyes move back and forth with it, like a cat, and she looks like she's deciding if she should go after it or not. Its a little funny to say the least.

After a minute or so of this, she does go after it, and pulls on it, pulling me with it. "Now, that was not funny..." she tells me. "But, I have you now..."

" Hahahahaha... no." I tell her, breaking from her grip.

"So, just me wondering out loud here, but whats Halloween?" she asks me.

"Bring everyone here that wants to learn about Halloween, that way I dont have to answer this question three thousand times." I answer. She just nods and runs away. "Hopefully things arnt weird between me and her parents. I mean, its already bad enough with them, like, hating me..." I say out loud, more towards myself.

After about three minutes, I was a splitting image of my third life. Yes, third life. Its a long story. A very long story. It involves a lot of death. The death of a loved one. I started to cry a little, but I stop, thinking that my dye is going to run. As I thought this, Kate came back with almost the whole pack.

"Alright, I found everyone who wanted to learn about Halloween. Is this alright?" she asks me.

"No no, it's fine." I answer. "Okay, Halloween..." I couldn't finish.

"He's here! He's here! Help me, please?!" someone screams. I look at everyone, before forcing my through.

When I got through, I saw a wolf just running around, so I made a guess and ran towards him. "Who? Who's back?!" I ask him.

"Mr. Cabbs..." is all he says, before toppling over and passing out. I hear Kate walk up to me, and I look at her.

"What. The. Hell..."

_A/N: Hey, I'm back! And, i'm attempting horror, so this is new for me. A new low. Ha, maybe. So, I going to update more often and I'm gonna have a great Halloween. If anyone wants to tell me what tthey're being for Halloween, go ahead. I wont laugh. I mean, I'm gonna be the Doctor, from Doctor Who. One of the best tv shows in history. I dont want to start a fan war, that's why I said 'One of' because everyone has different opinions. But, I should be going, but have a good Halloween, and get lots of candy, if you go Trick-or-Treating. KateLover out, Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Cabbs

Chapter 2-Hello

Kate P.O.V.

Wow, this random wolf just ran into the packs area, without warning. I mean, I've seen somw weird things, but this is just strange.

But, Brendan is standing there, holding the unconsious wolf in his paws, and trying to wake him up. I walk up to him.

"Is he alright?" I ask. He looks confused.

"I have no idea, but he aint breathing right, that's for sure." he answers. He turns his head to me, showing me his eyes, in which I get mesmerized by them. They seem... safe and caring, nothing like... his.

"KATE!" someone cries. Speak of the devil. Garth, my ex, came running up to me. "When I heard that some crazed man came into the pack, I thought you would die, along with everyone else."

"Um, eh-hem." Brendan says. Me and Garth look at him, in which he has put down the wolf and was listening to the conversation. "May I ask, who are you?" Brendan asks Garth.

"I am Garth, the son of the leader of the Eastern Pack. Rightful ruler of the Pack and Kate's soon-to-be mate." Garth answers.

"Um, no. No I'm not." I inform him. Brendan looks at me, in which a smile comes across his face.

"Well, this is new, and I'm going to stay out of it." he says. I just shake my head and stay close to Brendan, with Garth trying to get to me. After about three minutes, and so many times of me running around Brendan, he screams, " STOP MOVING!" I stop, only to have Brendan walk up to me.

"Why? Why in hell would ut be okay to run around me, with a unconsious wolf in my han... err, paws, and checking if he's alright? How is that any good?" Brendan asks, nearly screaming it at me. I close my eyes and try to think of a response, but I can't find one.

"How come you're so mean all of a sudden?" I ask him.

"Me? I'm being mean here? No, you haven't seen mean from me yet. It only gets worse from here. And, you wanna know why?" he asks me. I only nod my head. "It's because I lost my parents a long time ago, to a crazed ma... wolf, and I've got all of this anger, this cold revenge brewing in my veins, and I can feel it. I can feel it all, it slowly make it's way into my head, as I watch my parents get killed in front of me, over and over, like a movie. And, shortly after my parents death, I lost my sister, TO THE SAME MAN! She was killed, slowly and horribly, so horrible that I dont want that to happen to any other person on this planet. And, finally, my brother. I fucking lost him thirteen years ago, to the same fucking man who killed my parents and my sister. The only difference is that he let my brother live, but I haven't seen him since that day. So, I may he mean, but just remember what I told you, everything I said, because it only gets worse up here, in my head! Things screaming at me to just kill the damn world off that way I don't have to deal with any other retard person on the planet. So, I may be mean, and when I am, don't fucking mess with me. I dont want you to get in the back fire. So, this is what I say, leave me alone, just for a few hours that way I can cool off, then you can come to my den to help, if you fucking want to..." he finishes. Me and Garth look at eachother, then back at Brendan. He's crying, and I start to cry. Not from what he said, but what he's been through. Losing his whole family to the same man, countless of times, until he snapped.

"Brendan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I say.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that, but it's so hard to lose everything you knew in the course of... yuh know what, I can't remember. But, it was hard." he tells me. He breaks down crying, and I bring him into a hug. One that would break any curse and bring the dead back to life, if it was possible. Because I gave him something he may not have gotten at his old pack: regret and a friend.

After about ten minutes, I let go and he stops crying. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, what's wrong with him?" I ask, pointing to the wolf, that still lays unconsious.

"Oh shit, I forgot about him!" Brendan yells, while running towards the wolf. I stare at him, thinking, 'What is wrong with him?' And, I don't think I've been this confused about a man in ages, and that's saying something. I mean really, lots has happened and he still confuses me.

"What the fuck?!" Brendan says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"His eyes a dark grayish black, but when he got here, he had blue eyes. And, his fur is a different shade of color. I mean, it's blue, even though it was..." Brendan stops mid-sentence.

"His fur color was what?" Garth asks. He has said nothing, up until this point.

"Grayish black..." Brendan answers. My eyes open wide, and I look at Garth. He has the same expression on his face.

"That means..." I start.

"His eyes and fur color exchanged colors." he finishes.

"Can you explain what the fuck is going on?" Garth asks.

"I've seen this once before, and it wasn't a very pretty ending. This is when someone is possessed by someone if a higher/lower rank. No, not alpha or omega, but when a human possesses a wolves body and vise versa. It can happen to any animal, but mostly humans and wolves." Brendan answers, with a look of concern and confusion on his face.

"Why mostly them?" I ask.

"Because, wolves and humans are, in a way, closely related. Humans can have ranks, wolves have ranks, Humans have ideas, wolves have ideas, ect. Its like humans came from wolves, not monkeys. They say that because monkeys are one of the species on planet Earth with thumbs, not including humans themselves, so they made a wild guess." Brendan answers, trying to pick up the wolf. I run to his aid, picking up half of the weight.

"How do you know so much about humans?" Garth asks, just standing on the sideline.

"Because I do, is that a good enough answer for you?" Brendan asks, his face saying, 'Get the fuck off your ass and give me a hand!' I saw his face becuase I was between him and Garth. I giggle at his face, until Brendan's face goes from serious to a giant goofy smile. "Well, then, to my den."

We walk in there and put down the wolf. "Ah, now I dont have any machinery, so I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." he says.

"What's the hard way?" Garth asks. Brendan only nods his head 'No' meaning 'Not now, I'm busy'. Me, well I want to ask the same thing, but I can't. Brendan might go off on me again, and I don't want that happening. I mean, I almost cried the first time and I don't want to break down crying in front of both Brendan and Garth. I don't know why I almost cried, but it was just something Brendan must've said. Yeah, that's it.

"Ah ha! I see what's wrong with him! Like I said, possession, but its someone who isnt even dead! That rarely even happens these days!" Brendan yells. He runs, with both Garth and me looking in his general direction. "Alright, so this should help him." Brendan says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A slap." he answers. We turn around, only to find the wolf gone. "GOD DAMNIT!"

_A/N: Hey guys, and I am so sorry for the late update. Also, anyone can reveiw. I don't bite. I swear. So, I will try to get the next chapter out this week, and end this some time this week or next week, hopefully. I dont have anything else to say, soooo... KateLover out, Peace! (I am not very good with words...)_


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Cabbs

Chapter 3- No name

Brendan P.O.V.

So, fuck me and my life. I want to scream this out into the world, but, I didn't. I mean, I've wanted to do alot of things with my life, but, sadly, didn't. I couldn't just settle down and start a family, for my enemies would try and use them against me, and I don't want that. Well, that and the fact that I wouldn't make a great father. Didn't have one to teach me of fatherly... stuff. How to explain that, I have no idea, but, that's not the point.

When I turned around, I found that the wolf was gone, making me pissed beyond belief. Of course, it's been worse over the years, but... yeah. Don't know what to say.

"Uh, Brendan, what happened to him?" Garth asks. He breaks me out of my thoughts. I turn around to face him and answer, "Don't know, but let's find out. We can follow him. More than likely, to find his master. Hehe, Master..." I laugh silently at this, but end it quickly.

"So, what's the plan, Brendan?" Kate asks.

"Like I said, follow him." I answer.

"Okay, let me start over. What's the plan that won't send us to certain death?" she asks.

"Don't have one. As a matter of fact, all of my plans end in either death or pain. Well, that's a lie, I mean there was that one time that..." I look over at Garth and Kate, both faces different. Garth's face is a face of anger, and he probably wants to yell, "Let's go already!". But, Kate's, ha, Kate's was a face of interest, and she probably wants to hear the rest of the story. I don't continue. I walk out, hoping yhat thwy won't follow me, but, sadly, they do.

"Uh, guys, you know we're going to be facing certain death, right?" I ask them. They only nod their heads in return. "Okay then. But, we need to stop by the pack leader's den. Okay?" I ask.

"Alright Brendan, but don't tell them I'm coming along." Kate answers. I start to walk towards the den, thinking whay the plan was.

* * *

><p>Once we were there, I walk up the slope, the other two in suit.<p>

"Winston, Eve, where are you?" I ask, my voice bouncing off of the walls of the den.

"Yes?" I hear someone reply, and the crackling of bones. Winston. I knew it was Winston right away. I hear paw steps coming up to me, until I see Winston come into the light. He looked tired, like he was sleeping... even though its the middle of the day... or I could be wrong, since I don't have a watch. If you can't tell, I ramble alot. And, I mean alot. Doing it again, shut up Brendan, just... shut up.

"So, I need to talk to you... in private." I tell him. Garth and Kate walk away, probably just right outside the entrance to the den, so I talk quietly. I tell Winston what had happened, from when Kate came walking into the den, to the time I screamed, "DAMNIT!". He only nods his head, until I tell him that Kate wanted to come along. His ears perk up, and he tenses up.

"We can't let her go. We need a plan." he says.

" I already thought of one. Maybe, we could get her in here and knock her out, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to knock her out for atleast three minutes, or enough time to get to my other plan, the plan to save this pack and the world." I inform him.

"We can't hurt her."

"Yeah, but it's the only way to make sure she doesn't come." He thinks about this for a minute, until he nods his head, giving in.

"Alright, call her in."

"Kate, come here." I yell. She comes running in.

"Yes? What do you need help with?" she asks.

"I need you to stand by your father. It's something I do. Yuh know, memories." I answer. She nods and walks over to him.

"Okay, so I just stand here?"

"Yes, and I must say something. NOW!" I yell. Winston takes his paw and hits Kate across the head. Hard enough to knock her out, just not enough to do any damage to her brain. She starts to faint, but before she does, I say, "Sorry, Kate, I must do this, for your safety."

Once Kate falls, making a thump and waking Eve, Garth runs in, seeing what is going on. During all of this, I start to walk out. This plan better work, or I'm fucked like Thursday morning. Wow, weirdest simile ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, so I'm so sorry for the long wait, and its been a long month for me. I have TOO many excuses to put in here, but, let me just say this, DO NOT get a F where your electronics could be taken away. Found that out the hard way. But, yeah, this took me a while, and I'm going to try to get another update out tomorrow, and if I don't, go ahead and scream and yell at me. I would do it tonight, but it took me forever to try and update this and post it that I'm not going to deal with it again tonight. Stupid technology, am I right? Ha, but seriously, it did take me forever to type thos and try and post it. You know what, fuck you technology! Ha, take that, and go ahead and try to take over the world now! Rambling. I'm rabling. But, how was it? I need the help. I NEED IT! Sorry, went Spobgebob on yuh. But, yea, KateLover out, Peace! Also, Don't Be Lasanga, for you Whovians out there!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brendan POV

A/N: Hey guys its KateLover and im back! Im so sorry for the long wait! I really am! And you guys deserve a exlination... so here it is...

Okay to start off some bad news. While i was gone, i found something out about myself. Im suicidal and suffer from depression deeply. I wouldve updated but who wants a depressing story?

*man raises hand*

Lower it godamnit!

*lowers it*

But thats beside the point, i didnt want to update and have a really sad story. While we are on the topic, i have not tried to commit suicide but i have thought about it. So wish me luck in my hardest of times.

Next, i got a new phone, the iPhone 6 and i have no idea on how to upload chapters on an iOS device. (Yes i write my chapters on my phone for i dont have a computer! Dont judge!) So this is being written on my old phone which is an andriod. I went from the Galaxy S 3 to the iPhone 6... And i love it.

Finally, more bad news. Im moving to North Carolina sometime after school ends and then im going down, so i have no idea when the imma update... Sorry... but hey im back and you can enjoy the rest of the story... Lets jump in, shall we?

* * *

><p>I just kept on running, running where, only god knew. I had just knocked out Kate, with the help of her own father of course, but i kinda feel<p>

bad for her. I mean, the way she looked at me, it was so sickening to watch her go down like that... But its for the best, especially me.

What? Oh right, y'see i have started to fall for Kate, no matter how bad i try to push it down, i am. And i can tell that she is having that same problem. Great isnt it?

Anyway, i keep running through the trees, and i swear each one has a face... And, whats scary is that theyre all the faces that have died for me... They watch me run, and i just want to cower in pain and agony, its so weird though... Seeing these faces around me. I catch a glisp of one that makes me stop. It was Kate, her crying and watching something.

'That is NOT real!' i scream to myself, but even deep down, im scared for her. 'Maybe its not her... Maybe...'

My thoughts were cut short due to the fact that a twig snaps behind me... I turn around and see, none other that Jonathon. "Miss me, bitch?" he asks, smiling. Oh god that smile... Its so insane looking... Then again, he IS insane...

"No, now go away..." i tell him. He just shakes his head.

"Dont need to be so hostile, for im here to inform you of something..." he loses the smile and looks at me seriously. "There's gonna be a time when you're put to the test, and Im gonna be there when it happens... " I glare at him when he says that, and i become angry.

"Yea, YOU'RE gonna cause it!" i yell. He only shakes his head.

"Not this time old friend." I stare at him, and he seems to get the message... He looks down at his hands and up at me. "Oh, by the way, im in your head so you seem insane to anyone around here... Just saying!" And then, just like that, he's gone. I get really mad then.

"WTF DID HE MEAN?!" I scream and dig my paws into the dirt. I look up into thw sky and nod my head: Kate was coming with me, no matter what. If a dark day is coming, might as well suck up to the ones you love...

I turn around and smile, and start running back to the pack...

"Kate i hope you forgive me..."

* * *

><p>I arrived back at the pack, look around and wander in. No one was out except for a few alphas. I just try to aviod them by going all "Mission Impossible" and failing horriably at trying to do flips on the ground. What, in a wolf's body that is hard... Damn the dirty jokes...<p>

But i walk up the slope to the pack leader's den and see more Alphas. Whats with all the alphas? I peek in the den when one of them wasnt looking, and see Winston and Eve, along with Kate and Lilly, laying down in the back. They all were so peaceful, i didnt want to ruin it, but i must for the world is at steak...

I walk in as soon as the Alphas walk away, me hiding in the shadows. As soon as im in, i run to Kate and nudge her. She stirs in her sleep but doesnt wake up. I smile a bit, but then a better idea comes my way.

"Kate, this is your canous, how do you feel about Brendan?" I whisper into her ear.

"He's wonderful..." she mumbles. I smiles a bit.

"Anything else...?"

"Lovely..." Before i can ask anytjingnelse, her eyes dart open and see me. Well isnt this just lovely...

"Brendan, why are you here?" She yawns and stretches. I watch her and quietly whine. Cant i have that?

'No you cant...' I tell myself.

"Uh ya know... Was just walking through and saw the den so i thought 'What the hell?!' and walked in... Avoiding the Alphas of course." I tell her. She cocks her head and sits up.

"What Alphas. Dad never put any there..." My eyes go wide by that information and i run outside. I look around and see hundreds of wolves moving into the pack.

"Oh god..." I say. Kate comes up next to me and gasps. I watch them all, and one by one they move into dens and silently kill any wolf. Kate starts to cry, when i notice three coming up the slope. "Back inside Kate... Now!" I say, whispering to her. She gets the idea and runs back inside, while i follow. She lays down and i lay next to her... This is gonna be stupid.

Both wolves walk into the den. All of them are rather scrawny wolves and look like they wouldnt hurt a fly. One walked up to Winston, put his claw to his throat, and was about to slice up, but i jumped on his back and bite at his throat. The wolf stumbles, making barking sounds waking up everyone else in the den. They look up and at me. Kate's still trying to process what im doing. Im thrown off of the wolf and into a wall. All three wolves get into fighting position, as well as me. The wolf nearest to me growls and tries to pounce on me, but he has too much momentum, so i grab him and toss him aside, him hitting a wall, knocking him out cold. The second wolf lunges but i duck and kick him up into the roof, he falls and i jump out of the way and look at him. He's struggling to get up but cant. I turn around and see my final apponent. A female. Damnit i cant hit a girl. I look to Kate, praying for help. She nods her head and stalks her "prey". I smile a bit and look back to see her lunge at me. I stand still, staring her down as she nears me, until Kate pounces on her and holds her down. I walk up to the wolf and look at her.

"Kate, knock her out..." She nods her head and looks down, pressing into one of the pressure points on the bottom wolf, knocking her out. "Atta girl Kate!" I say. She just blushes and giggles.

"Atta boy Brendan!" she says to me. I blush then realize that her parents are wth us.

"Oh uh... This is awkward..." i say. Eve looks at me then Kate. She smiles.

"When did this happen?" she asks us. I look back at Kate, her eyes widened huge. I pull her close and hug her, not knowing what i was doing. "Hey! No lovey dovey stuff you two!" Winston says. I ignore him and look into Kate's eyes, them glistening in the moonlight shinning in through the opening of the den. I slowly lean in, her doing the same and we kiss. My heart explodes when i do this and i pull her close. I then open my eyes and pull away, finally realizing what i was doing. Kate whines in protest and tries to kiss me again. 'Hmm weird...' i think.

"What the- Why?!" Winston asks me. I only shrug my sholders and kiss Kate's head.

"You missed my lips..." she whispers into my ear. I only shake my head and smile. I then look at Eve, her lips smiling. I look at her, my eyes silently pleading her to stop.  
>"Aw how sweet? We got love up in here!" a voice screams. I turn to see a wolf start to walk into the den. He's taller than any wolf in this pack and looks like he ways about 5,000 lbs. I mean, he is heavy and i mean REALLY HEAVY! He walks in and looks back and forth between us all. I pull away from Kate and stand my ground. He keeps coming closer and i just stare him down. That is, until he launches me into a wall.<p>

"YEOW!" I scream, looking at him. He sits next to Kate and tries to snuggle with her. She growls but ends up getting hit in the head by the wolf and i become angry. Eve starts to growl and launches at him, but with the swip of one of his paws, she's against the wall and moaning in pain. I growl loudly.

"Aw how sweet, the wolf is trying to win here!" He cackles like a mad man and pushes me into the wall farther...

"Who are you?" I hear Winston ask. I look towards the wolf.

"Who am i?! HAHA! I AM THE DREADED MR. CABBS!" He once again starts to cackle like a mad man and just looks at me. "Oh and you, just go die!" A portal opens up and im pushed through, with Kate screaming my name and me sent into the dark void of, what i call, Hell...


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Cabbs

Brendan POV

I woke up, feeling nothing around me... Literally. I opened up my eyes to see a bunch of weird shit flying by. I blinked, trying to see if this was all a dream. Sadly, it wasn't. I was in the middle of a fucking swirling mess of random shit.

"Great, just great." is all i say. I look backwards, in the direction that i came from, or at least i think. I only shake my head and look forward again.

'What's that?' I ask myself. In front of me was another portal, but it didnt look like the home i have grown used to. No, this was my house. I smile slightly, thinking it was all over, until i was forced out.

'The hell?!' I mentally scream. I noticed i was on the floor and i slowly got up, pain shooting through my left hind leg. I looked back at it, seeing it having this really weird angle on it. I almost barf at the sight of it. Then my mind clicks.

'Im still a wolf...' I look into a mirror and, sure enough, a wolf was staring right back at me. My dye from my costume was starting to come off, so i don't look anything like my third life anymore. Except for the costume, i wouldn't even know who i was supposed to be.

"Wait, im in the bunker..." I say to myself, out loud this time, and i look around, noticing that nothing looks destroyed.

"This must be before Jonathon got here..." I look at the Universe 3000, and it wasnt even finished.

"Way before he came." I say. I walk up to it, thinking how in hell that one wolf sent me through both time and space.

After looking around for awhile, i hear the elevator go up to the surface. My eyes widen as i run to hide somewhere. When it cane down, standing there was me. I looked half crazy and half asleep.

"Is this what i look like as a human...? I look like a mad man!" I silently say to myself. Hey! You never know what you fully look like until you look at yourself from outside a mirror. "I also look handsome, but i already knew that." Im kinda of a flirt, if you cant tell... (Is that even flirting? Is it possible to flirt with yourself?)

Past Me started going on about stuff, stuff that i really dont care about. I look over my shoulder, not Past Me, Me Me, and i see the thing that is my way home. The Vortex Manipulator. Its a time machine that can go anywhere in time and space.

"Maybe i could use that to get home!" I say to myself, but not too loud for Past Me to hear. "Just gotta wait until I leave and then i can hack into the Universe 3000, and go home!" I smile at the thought, but it's gonna take some time, since this wont be done for another 3 months. TIME JUMP TIME!

3 Months Later... (Read that in the voice from Spongebob! :3)

Today is the day! I chose this day for a reason, because Past Me is out at the store for a while, so this gives me enough time to do what i want.

I hooked up the Vortex Manipulator to the Universe 3000, using a USB cord, and looking for my new home. I keep flipping through the Universes and see Kate's, me smiling like no tomorrow. The Vortex picked it up, from the machine of course, and started to glitch like hell.

"Work damnit!" I say, smacking the Vortex. It stops, but just for a second. I take this second to do what i need. Upstairs, i hear the door open and the elevator go up. I push the button to jump, and, when i turn around, i see me standing there, a look of anger on my face, but i cant see it for long, because im gone in an instant.

"Here i come Kate!" I scream and laugh my head off. 

A/N: So how's it going everyone?! Im back and here to stay!

Now some bad news, my dad is turning off the internet, but itll be for two weeks, then im down here in NC! WOO HOO! But thats besides the point, if u guys are enjoying this story, then i happy to say thank you! I think that's it... For now... *laughs half heartedly* Besides the point though, idk how long this is, or how many words, since im doing this off my iPhone, in which i finally found a way to do it, with enough reasurch and enough effort. But yea, hoped you enjoyed and im out, PEACE!


End file.
